Forget Me
by fridgemagnet
Summary: Jack has a dinner prepared but after waiting 4 hours for his guest and unexpected surprise winds up at his doorstep


Disclaimer – I do not own the characters in this. Neither do I own the songs, or lyrics.

***

Jack replaced the bottle of men's cologne back upon the top of his dresser. He straightened his white shirt, undoing the top couple of buttons, revealing the beginning of a fit muscle-packed chest. After a final full body inspection in the full length mirror, jack flashed his smile, he looked great. Tonight was a very special night and he had to dress to impress.

Jack ran into the kitchen and sniffed the sweet smells of brilliant cooking. He opened the oven, quickly checking the meal for which he had sweated over all day. It was cooked to perfection, but Jack knew a couple of more minutes in the oven wouldn't do any harm. After closing the door Jack straightened up and sighed, now all he had to do was wait for him.

***

The tenth Doctor steered the Tardis through time. He knew he was late and was cursing madly because of it. The Tardis suddenly lurched and the Doctor was thrown off of his feet and against the wall, hitting his head. A weird rattling noise; different to that of the Tardis, echoed through the chamber. The Tardis lurched again and the Doctor flew to the other side of the Tardis, hitting his head once more.

After standing up the Doctor realised something, the Tardis had stopped moving completely and the doors were spread wide open. Rubbing through his brown hair, he found the bump where he had collided with the wall twice. He winced as he traced his fingers around the, what felt like, enormous bump, and made his way to the light which was emitting from the open space between the Tardis doors.

Once at the entrance of the Tardis, fear soaked through every inch of his flesh. Before him stood an entire army full of millions of Daleks, each of them pointing their nozzles in his direction. With one gigantic cry of "EXTERMINATE!" the Doctor felt his world go black.

***

Jack sat at the dining room table wondering where on earth, or where in the universe was he? Captain Jack Harkness felt hurt, he'd never been this late before. Getting up from the table he walked over to his iPod speakers. Scrolling through the music he finally found a song which he wished to hear. As soon as the beginning chords of Wherever You Will Go, The Calling, played into the air, Jack just felt even more ridiculous. He found himself feeling quite lonely as the lyrics, "Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love," rang through the room Jack felt a tear prick at his eye. Wasn't that exactly what the Doctor had done to him.

A pang of guilt hit Jack, the Doctor was coming, he must have run into something. A nagging thought in the back of his head was worrying him, the Doctor had never been this late before, what if something had happened to him.

***

The sensation of regenerating is peculiar to describe, the consciousness of being indestructible reigns through one's self with such a power surge that all one wants to do is break out and destroy.

A golden light emitted from the Doctors body. The Daleks looked at one another; a golden glowing body of a Time Lord is never a good sign. They all tried to escape, but it was to no avail. The Time Lords body rose into the air, golden light shining like the earth's sun. One by one the Daleks were enveloped by the radiance and exploded.

The Doctor had now regenerated for 10th time. His hair was black as ravens feathers, eyes blue as unpolluted sky, skin fair, he looked far younger than he used to, and as he stood up he gave a enormous yawn. Ignoring the rogue bits of Dalek, he headed into the Tardis letting him take it to his set destination.

***

It was nearly midnight and Jack had begun to eat the banana bread that was meant for dessert. The Doctor was four hours late and Jack was seriously pissed off. In order to calm himself down he ate his favourite food.

Maybe it was pay back or revenge for all the times he himself had been late to such occasions, but even all the time added together, Jack had never been this late. Especially without contacting the Doctor and telling him how long he was going to be and what was holding him up. Jack was momentarily crushed, where the hell was he!?

He reached towards his mobile and began to dial the number of Ianto's mobile. He hesitated before pressing the green call button.

He listened to the ringing sound several times before the Welsh Tea-Boys voice reached the line, "Hi this is Ianto Jones, for whatever reason I am not able to reach the phone right now, but please leave a messaged after the beep." *Beep*

"Hey, it's Jack. Just calling to say that I'll be back earlier than expected, so make sure everything is ready for me," Jack shut his phone off and began to make his way towards the liquor cabinet which he kept hidden behind the bookshelf.

Jack snatched the first bottle he laid eyes on, uncapped it and took a long swig from it.

***

The doorbell rang loud and clear through the eerie house. Jack stumbled to his feet, swaying with every step he took. He really shouldn't have drunk so much.

He opened the door, half yelling, half slurring the words, "Whadya want?!"

Before him stood a tall young man, pale skin which contrasted with his jet black hair.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The man in front of him looked puzzled, "I'm the Doctor," he muttered.

Jack's shoulders sank, who was this guy trying to kid? "Yeah and I'm the President of the United States. Now fuck off before I call the cops," he yelled slamming the door in the young mans face. Jack turned to the bedroom, feeling the alcohol affecting him, and began to strip till he was in his boxers. The rest of his clothes were strewn around the house, forming a trail towards the bedroom.

Jack shut himself in the dark and flung his drunken body upon the bed. He shut his heavy eyelids, trying to forget what had just happened. Before he knew it Jack was dozing off into a light slumber, his breaths soft and relaxed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He moaned quietly and rolled over onto his side.

***

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open and at its threshold stood the young man claiming himself to be the Doctor. Jack grunted and brought the covers over his head so the light wouldn't ruin his drowsy drowse.

"I knew you'd want me to follow you in here that's why you left the front door unlocked," the young man sounded cheerful, too cheerful.

"Go away," Jack groaned. "I don't know who you are."

The young mans face fell. "I'm sorry Jack for being so late. I ruined our evening. The Tardis and I were ambushed by a fleet of Daleks and I ended up having to regenerate. Do you believe me now?"

Jack lifted his head from the countless pillows and stared and the now solemn Doctor. He recognised the sincerity in his face, and the glint of mischief in his eyes, but it didn't feel right. He was different, too different.

"I...I believe you," Jack mumbled, looking into the eyes of the Doctor. The young man's face showed signs of happiness and flew at Jack, glomping the half-naked man. Jack flinched at the gesture of familiarity. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the lithe figure, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm so glad you believe me Jack, I would never lie to you, never."

Jack grimaced as his eyes swelled with tears. He had his Doctor after so long, so why didn't it feel right. He tightened his grip on the Time Lord. Still nothing.

"I can't do this," Jack said finally pushing the new Doctor away from him.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry," Jack cried, tears free falling from his eyes, and began reciting Matt Nathanson's words. "I miss the sound of your voice."

"What? Why are you singing?"

"I miss the rush of your skin," Jack touched the Doctors cheek, images of Ninth and Tenth flashing through his mind.

Tears formed at the Doctors eyes, "You can't Jack. We've waited so long to be together and now we are. Jack!"

"I miss the still of the silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in."

Jack stood up and left the room, picking up his clothes and pulling them on as he went, leaving the Doctor to trail after him.

"If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget," Jack stopped singing and turned to face the blotchy eyed Doctor.

"I'll miss you old friend," Jack hesitated before saluting the Doctor.

"Don't," but Jack ignored the Doctors pleas as he turned and left the house. Slamming the door behind him, Jack headed off into the darkness.

***

Reviews will be appreciated :3


End file.
